1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Adeley
Adeley is a pixie from the realm of Amiami. She's a cool guy, likes to kill shit and doesn't afraid of anything. What Adeley looks like She is a pixie, which makes her small, only 2'2". She otherwise looks like a human, other than her large bat-like wings. Her eyes are a light blue, like the sky. Her hair is kept short, just barely reaching her shoulders, and is a light grey, and in the light, looks white. She always has some form of armor on, as she finds it much more comfortable than wearing any form of normal clothes, and usually is seen with a frown, or a very annoyed expression. Her face is scarred, from her years of fighting. The most noticeable scar going down from just under her right eye, to the right side of her mouth. The most noticeable thing about her though, would be her right arm. It is made out of clockwork, and looks very steampunk-ish, as some have said. Adeley's long and tragic past Adeley's family line is made up of mostly priests. Her mother though had chosen to become a wizard, and was thus nearly banished from the village they lived in. During a mission to scout out a group of imps and demons nearby, she was struck by a boulder and given amnesia. She was found by the imps and when they realized she didn't know who or what she was, and that she had such large power, they convinced her she was an imp. Soon of course her memories returned, but feeling as if her village wouldn't take her back after she had comitted such evil acts, stayed. She fell for the imp that had been her caretaker, and before each other could profess their love, a group of paladins from her village sent to find her burst into the caves where the imps were staying. They quickly found her and sent their strongest paladin to take her back, while the rest stayed to cleanse the world of such evil monsters. After such events, even though the village was willing to welcome her back, she moved out of the village, building a home near enough to where she could quickly get to the village if needed. Months later the imp from the caves, having narrowly escaped the paladin's attack found her. She happily let him in, and soon, without the village knowing they were married and settled down. Adeley of course was born half imp and half pixie. Although the only thing really giving this away were her wings, which were large and bat-like. When the village elders found her playing out in the woods, they captured her, thinking she was a demon sent to attack, and attempted to purify her. As she was only half imp, this didn't fully work. It did subdue her evil desires slightly, but she was otherwise unchanged. Adeley's mother and father who had heard of her kidnapping and attempted purifying quickly made their way to the village, and snuck through alleys and back roads, killing any who saw them. They broke into the elder's hut, slaying them all and taking back their daughter. Years later, when Adeley was sixteen, four emerald items were brought before her, as was the tradition in the realms of Amiami. A staff, the symbol of the wizard. A sword, symbol of the fighter. A mace, symbol of the priest, and a dagger, symbol of the rogue. Adeley shocked her parents when she picked up the sword. She spent most of her days outside afterward, making long trips to the village of lamar, training on the weak creatures there. She kept moving up until she reached the village of Menos, which was under attack by a group of goblins. Adeley managed to barely kill their leaders, but not at a great cost. She had lost her right arm. The gnomes of the village though were so greatful, they crafted her a new arm, and thanks to a few wizards and psionists, gave Adeley the ability to control it. At the age of 20, she had gotten powerful enough to be approached by a few guilds. The first to ask her to join were the paladins. She stayed with them for a while, the constant holy energy keeping her darker half at bay. She set up her home in Lynalia, hoping to do some good there when one night, a large wave of evil energy washed over the city as Adeley slept. It corrupted her, brought out her darker half, which manifested itself as a separate personality, which caused her good side to do the same to combat it. She quickly quit the guild of paladins, giving her master a sword in the face as a goodbye present. She hopped between guilds for a long time, before settling on warlock, hearing tales of the hero Destin, who had defeated a mighty goblin Chief after it attacked the city of Aelfinn. Adeley's personality Adeley is self-centered, and usually only cares about herself. There are a few others that have helped her that she cares deeply for, but for anyone else, she doesn't care if they're alive or dead. Some would consider her evil from her love of killing things, yet she just gets a major rush from seeing her enemies fall before her, life drained from their eyes. Usually though, she only kills if she has reason to, and since she has gained all the power she possibly could, her days of massively slaughtering giants are mostly over. She has a major case of MPD. She is half imp and half pixie, both sides having a personality. The half-imp side is evil, and the half pixie side is good, obviously. Usually they are busy fighting each other, neither one able to gain the upper hand, which makes Adeley neutral. Although the slightest bit of evil energy or good energy can tip the scales, making her a warrior for justice, or a horrid murderer. She has trained long and hard, gaining massive power over time and space. The power over such things, which most do not have the ability to control, has greatly inflated her ego. It has given her a slight god complex, as she believes she wields the power of a god, and is on their level. Of course this causes her to challenge the gods occasionally, and even though they continue to win, she claims that they always severely weaken her, making her an easy kill for them. Adeley also has a slight abandonment issue. Her first real friend that helped her on her way left the realms long ago without so much of a goodbye. This turned Adeley even colder, believing that friendship was nothing more than a lie to use people, and that everyone will eventually leave. Such feelings have left slightly, but with each new friend she always worries they will do the same. Adeley's abilities Adeley is a fighter, and has a massive amount of strength. This combined with her pixie speed makes her a usually underestimated fighter, and her enemies learn quickly that she is quite a powerful opponent. As a warlock, Adeley has gotten power over space and time, giving her a few very powerful spells such as: Timestop: Adeley's most powerful spell. It drains a decent chunk of her mana, so using it is reserved for the strongest of opponents. As it's name suggests, it freezes time around her, allowing her to easily kill those around her, or steal from them, or whatever she wishes. Disintegrate: '''Adeley's second most powerful spell. It is able to reduce her opponent to ashes. She doesn't use it often as it takes a long while to recite, and it has a very high failure rate. Depending on how strong her opponent is, it may fail less, or more. '''Slow: Adeley can slow down an opponent, making them swing slower and react slower. Of course this is a complex spell, and she needs all concentration to use it. Meaning she will be unable to cast it during a fight. Haste: The exact opposite of slow, she can speed up a person's movements and reactions. This also is unable to be used during a fight. Hands of time: '''Another favorite of Adeley's. She is able to make her target old and feeble, or young, without the wisdom of the years they used to have. '''Combat reflex: Adeley's power over time lets her know of any incoming danger before it happens, meaning those who wish to sneak up on her will never be able to. Of course, she is unable to always pay attention to eveything, so this doesn't work as well in a fight. '''Enhanced defenses: '''The same as combat reflex, knowing where her opponents aim at gives her a chance to block. Like above, the more opponents, the less it works. Recently in Adeley's life Adeley has nearly completed all her goals. After tricking Cire out of the city of Vedyn and taking over, she managed to hunt down her hero Destin, and challenged him to a duel. After many fights, she came to the conclusion that they were very evenly matched, which pleased her. She has met a human named Rooibos who she has become very protective of, as Adeley sees alot of herself in Rooibos. She recently tried to take a vacation, leaving Vedyn to Rooibos, but a war broke out which quickly called her back. :grr: